


Formula 2/3/4/E/FREC One Shots/Drabbles

by twitch_qu4rt



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Formula 3 RPF, Formula 4 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch_qu4rt/pseuds/twitch_qu4rt
Summary: this is where i can spam random one shots i’ve written about the drivers i stan. the fics will be mainly about the prema/fda boys with occasional mentions of the other drivers (featuring f1 drivers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Formula 2/3/4/E/FREC One Shots/Drabbles

the sun shone brightly as the birds chirped in a singsong manor outside the window of a sleeping prince. he awoke from his slumber, yawning deeply as he sat up in his bed. while not a real prince, the boy’s characteristics created the impression of royalty on those who meet him. 

the sun that escaped through the gaps between the silk curtains hit his freckles as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. his hair stood up in messy spikes off the top of his head, a side effect of the good night’s sleep he got that night. 

this majestic boy goes by the name of frederik vesti, a dane living in the united kingdom. at 18 years of age, frederik lives alone in a quiet part of milton keynes, no family near him, and no friends near either. 

to be honest, frederik didn’t have many friends. coming from denmark, he never got an opportunity to make friends due to his awkward self and lack of english. always referencing to danish, people never understand frederik and often don’t want to be his friend. 

just as frederik got himself out of his bed, a knocking noise came from downstairs. frederik quickly threw on a jumper and slipped his feet into a pair of slippers before running down the stairs. he reached the door as another knock faded out, giving frederik just enough time to unlock the door. upon opening the door, frederik beamed at what was on the other side. 

a boy who looked to be around frederik’s age stood there, a bouquet in his hands and a wide smile on his face. his koala eyes softened when he met frederik’s, his brown eyes complimenting frederik’s light ones. freckles adorned his squishy cheeks and his cute bunny teeth shone brightly. 

“oscar!” frederik launched himself at the boy, engulfing the year-older boy in a warm embrace. the boy named oscar piastri wrapped one arm around his danish friend and pressed the side of his head against frederik’s

“hey, fred. how’s things?” the australian pulled away, following the gesture of the dane into the house. frederik closed the door behind him and went into the kitchen to grab a vase. 

“i’m good! how are you?” frederik grabbed the largest vase he could find and filled it with water. he carefully skipped into the living room after oscar, placing the vase on the tv cabinet. oscar put the bouquet into the vase and sat down on the couch beside frederik. 

“i’m great. been busy with work but you know i’d always make time for my favourite person.” oscar smiled warmly at frederik who’s ears started turning a light shade of red. 

“oh, i always forget you have a big job! who was it for again?” frederik changed the topic, the aussie not breaking his gaze from the dane. 

“i’m a mechanic for prema racing. the motorsport team.” 

“oh yeah! you have such a cool life, oscar. i wish i was you.” frederik put his head back onto the couch and softened his gaze. the australian boy scoffed lightly. 

“i mean, you being a model is pretty cool. plus, you’re in my life, so it’s not that far off, eh?” oscar looked back up at frederik and smiled sweetly at him. 

frederik giggled, his already rosy cheeks deepening in colour at the australian’s words. oscar reached over and put his hand on top of frederik’s, holding on lightly. frederik looked back and forth between their hands and oscar as he intertwined their fingers together. 

just then, another knock was heard from the front door. frederik scoffed as he stood up, signalling that he would be a moment to the australian on the couch. he opened the door and audibly gasped at who stood behind it. 

a tall boy with short hair cut tightly to his head stood in front of frederik. the front of his hair stuck up in a fluffy quiff on the top of his head, stray hairs floating in the light breeze. his soft green eyes shone like jade and complimented his pale complexion, with light freckles dotting his face and neck. his smile looked warming and inviting, and frederik felt comfortable at the sight. 

“hey, freddie.” the boy said, his american accent being music to the dane’s ears. said dane launched himself at the american, hugging him tightly. 

“logan! i missed you lots.” frederik said into the neck of the boy, giggling at the kiss that was pressed to his temple. the boy, named logan sargeant, smiled against frederik’s cheek. 

“as did i, my love.” logan pressed another quick kiss to frederik’s cheek. 

“hey, where’s my kisses?”

the two pulled away and looked into the house. oscar leaned against the doorway of the living room with a playful pout on his face. frederik scoffed and marched into the house, logan following suit. he closed the door just as frederik reached oscar. 

“you let logan kiss you but you didn’t kiss me. am i not a good boyfriend or...?” oscar pouted again. frederik cupped his cheeks and quickly kissed the australian. 

“of course not! logan is very very affectionate so i just let him do his thing. i know you’re more reserved about that stuff.” frederik put his hands on oscar’s shoulders and smiled at the boy. logan wrapped his arms around frederik’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“at least give me a kiss, logan.” 

logan rolled his eyes and squeezed past frederik to plant a passionate kiss on oscar’s lips. he pushed the older boy against the living room wall as he deepens the kiss. 

“EWW.  _ NOT _ on my wall for fucks sake!! have some respect for the children present!” frederik covered his eyes and scurried into the living room. 

“oh, fred.” logan pulled away and laughed at his boyfriend, oscar staying silent but rapidly growing redder and redder by the minute. they spent the next few moments arguing about how much affection can be given and when enough is enough for frederik. 

just as the two joined frederik on the couch, yet another knock erupted from the front door. frederik stood up with a sigh and signalled once again that he would be a moment. he ran to the door and opened it, not expecting much. 

two men stood outside the door. one had floppy blonde hair and striking blue eyes, the other dark messy hair and muted blue eyes. the blonde man had a beanie on with his fringe exposed, the dark haired man wearing glasses. the dark haired man had freckles that covered his entire body, while the blonde man had a few moles on his arms. 

“mick! callum! you guys made it!” frederik exclaimed. the two boys smiled as they followed frederik’s ushering into the house. 

the blonde man, named mick schumacher, sat beside the dark haired boy, named callum ilott, after they greeted oscar and logan. 

“it feels so surreal seeing you guys again after a year of non-stop racing.” callum exclaimed, his deep, british accent becoming apparent to logan who had never met the briton until that day. 

“oh, i almost forgot you guys are in formula 1 now! that’s insane!” oscar awed as he put down his phone, amazed at his friends’ talents. 

“eh, it’s nothing. just years of hard work getting us where we are, that’s all.” mick smiled, the blonde german being his honest self as per usual.

“you guys did great this season. i’m glad you guys are both in ferrari together, too! i made all my non-racing fans watch you guys every weekend.” frederik confessed, his cheeks glowing pink as mick laughed. 

“that’s adorable. you really think highly of us, don’t you?” callum smiled. oscar’s phone buzzed and he picked it up as logan scoffed. 

“duh, you guys finished 3rd in the constructors. that’s insane for ferrari.” logan explained. mick rolled his eyes playfully. 

“like i said, hard work got us to where we were. our car is much better lately and the handling is nothing but immaculate. callum would agree with me on that.” mick argued, nudging his teammate. 

“huh, sorry what? would i?” callum joked, earning playful shoves and remarks from his friends. 

the quintet continued for what felt like hours joking around and having fun. they eventually settled on playing mario kart to pass the time. just as they got frederik’s switch set up, the fourth knock of the day sounded. 

“one moment, please.” frederik quietly muttered as he jumped off the couch. he slugged over to the door and opened it up. frederik was greeted with yet another man who was holding his own switch. 

“any room for one more?”

“robert!!”


End file.
